It has heretofore been proposed to provide a message or notice on a pole, or rod, by means of a flag wherein the flag is supported by a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,833 to Newman, Sr. of Mar. 20, 1979 an Emergency Signal has a base, a plurality of generally U-shaped magnetic assemblies within the base, a telescopic mast and loops connecting grommets around the mast.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,882 to Martin, et al, of Dec. 14, 1976, a flag storage and display device includes a flag, a housing, a pivot arm, and motors for operating said device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,516 to Hopkins of Mar. 22, 1966, a flag holder is revealed which has the ability to remain in position on a vehicle during high speed and has a magnetic base and a resilient coil spring flag staff.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,734 to Bule of Dec. 28, 1965 discloses a combined telescopic flag pole and a nameplate holder etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,075 to Madsen of Aug. 17, 1948 a signal flag storage and display support has a vertical stake adopted to be driven in the ground and bars to hold the flag body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,827 to Hufton of June 14, 1977 an improved warning sign can be attached or removed from a metal door frame and it includes a base member and mounting means, including a magnet and a telescopable rod and rod end holder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,468 to D'Spain of May 23, 1978 a signal apparatus is disclosed which includes a base an arm member pivotally connected, and a mast, etc.
It is also known in the funeral flag art to combine a magnetic base with a coil spring type pole the same being advertised in many funeral director catalogues.
In at least one funeral flag assembly, it is known to include a magnetic base, a coil spring pole, and a rigid wire which supports the flag in unfurled condition. The wire is affixed to the outside seams of the flag which is sometimes in oval shape.
The Newman and Bule Patents are of the telescopic flag pole type, but have no structure for holding the flag in unfurled position and are not collapsible to fit in the dash compartment of a vehicle.
The Hopkins and Newman Patents reveal magnetic bases and Hopkins has a coil spring pole. However, neither includes the combination of two rods for supporting the flag in unfurled position.
The Martin Patent revealed a flag storage assembly which when pivoted holds the flag in unfurled position, but when the pole is in vertical position does not hold the flag in unfurled upstanding position.
The Madsen and Hufton Patents do not have magnetic bases and are not capable of being furled and collapsed to fit the dash compartment of a vehicle.
The D'Spain Patent discloses a base member for attachment to the said vehicle which can pivot, but cannot be removed quickly to fit the dash compartment of a car.
Therefore, the above patents, and the funeral flag assembly do not include the combination of at least two rods which are substantially inflexible, collapsible, and maintain and support the flag in unfurled outstretched condition, and which are capable of being furled to fit the dash compartment of a vehicle by an occupant without opening the doors.